


Remember Me

by fancyhollow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXO - Freeform, EXO-K, EXO-M - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, Library Sex, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Sehun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyhollow/pseuds/fancyhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan doesn't like talking to others, except his friend Xiumin. He hates parties and everything that involes many people. But when his friend decides to drag him out of his room, a boy, called Oh Sehun makes him fall for him head over heels and he just can't seem to forget about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

It had happened so fast, sometimes Luhan thought it was still his mind playing tricks with him. But no, he was lucky enough to have someone who made sure to remind him every night before he fell asleep that it couldn’t be any more real than it already was.

***

When they met each other for the first time in April at Luhan’s birthday party — which was being held in his parents’ house — he was nine and Sehun only just turned five years old on last week.

However, people often tended to think that Luhan was a few years younger because of his appearance. He had a cute baby face with huge doe eyes, angelic voice and childish personality. He was shy and preferred to hide behind Xiumin, his best friend’s back when other kids bullied him because of his looks, thin figure and pale white skin. He felt like a burden to him and even when the older assured him it was okay, it was fine he couldn’t help but feel the heaviness in his heart and the uncomfortable churn in his stomach, every time he had thought of it.

Nonetheless, he was grateful and thankful to Xiumin for sticking beside him every single day. Luhan, being homeschooled and taught by his parents or private tutors in some rare occasions, didn’t have many friends before. Heck, he didn’t have a single friend at all. Until Xiumin came and turned his life upside down — only in good ways, of course. He knew he owed him a lot, but Xiumin just kept repeating that until Luhan was happy and he could see his heart-warming smile every day, his ‘debt’ was forgotten long ago and paid.

He often thought of those times after Xiumin became a huge part of his life, when he was only by himself in his room or in their not so small library — with their very wide variety of collection of books. Luhan was a bookworm, he didn’t hide it from the people around him. Due to his lack of self-confidence, he often buried himself into the fascinating, adventurous and beautifully written stories — and kept on dreaming, wishing, how he would like to experience all of them once in the future.

As he was staring at himself in the mirror, he let out a heavy sigh. The uneasiness in his stomach grew minute by minute as he thought of the hundreds of people who had already occupied his, his parents’ home. The reason was him, his birthday. They were waiting for him to show up and tell lies into his innocent eyes. He won’t be able to do anything, only just smile and nod while swallowing the bitter words. His mind was running wild and he felt like throwing up now because of the whole thing when his friend — unconsciously, pulled him out of his sickening thoughts.

“Hey, Lulu, let’s hurry! Your parents are waiting!”

Hearing the faint noises, Luhan turned his head back when his door cracked open, followed by a panting Xiumin, who stumbled inside his messy room with a light tint of pink on his cheeks. He was leaning forward and his hands were resting on his knees as he tried to regain his breathing before he shuffled over to Luhan’s bed and plopped down onto the soft and bouncy mattress with a little huff.

Luhan eyed the boy for a few seconds quietly, then turned back to the mirror as a small smile crept onto his face, but it was quickly replaced with a grimace as he tried to tie his bowtie — which he thought, looked stupid and way, way too unnecessary while he struggled with the knot, though he just made a bigger mess of it. In the end, he gave up with a frustrated sigh and messed up his fluffy, ash blonde hair.

“Need some help with that?”

Inquired his friend, with his signature grin plastered onto his face as he lifted his head up from the bed to the younger’s sighing.

“Don’t call me Lulu, I don’t like it.”

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Lu.”

Luhan just rolled his eyes at the sarcastic remark and turned his attention back to the bowtie again, giving it a second try. He managed to somehow make it look like some kind of knot, not even caring that the ends of the soft fabric were uneven and crumpled.

Shrugging, he turned away from the mirror; he was simply not in the mood to deal with it any longer and made his way over to his friend. With his foot he nudged Xiumin, pushing him aside to save some place for himself on his bed, before climbing onto the bouncy thing — careful not to ruin the expensive clothes. He felt sorry for the housemaids for their efforts of making him look perfect, as his parents always wanted him to be. He turned onto his stomach to bury his face into his pillow with an annoyed groan — which was caught by the older and he turned towards Luhan with a slightly concerned look. He kept poking the younger’s sides until that lifted his head from the bed with a tired look.

“Why are you insisting so much on attending to your own party?”

“… Because I didn’t ask for it. We’ve already celebrated my birthday yesterday!”

Luhan mumbled and huffed, a bit offended. He didn’t get why parties were such a big deal. People just flood other people’s houses for the free food and free drinks, leaving a huge mess at the end. He found it annoying, mainly because the most part of the guests were annoying attention seekers, trying to get a hold of their parents’ stocks which were from the family company. That problem gave him another huge headache sometimes, because obviously, he wasn’t interested in marketing and other stuff like that — but being an only child and the heir of the company he knew he didn’t have much of a choice.

He winced when his friend snapped at him, a bit too loud than it was necessary.

“Yah! You mean ‘that’ was your birthday party?”

Luhan didn’t say anything, just nodded slightly. Xiumin gaped at him before sitting up on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sitting in the library for hours and listening to your humming while you’re reading those—“

As Luhan shot him a deadly glare, he gulped before finishing his sentence.

“… Books, with a cup of tea... I wouldn’t call it celebrating.”

“Maybe you don’t, but I do. And I liked it, so thank you for keeping me company on my birthday.”

Xiumin just let out a little sigh as he patted his friend’s shoulder, then grabbed his hand — holding it tightly because he knew the younger will try to escape. He made his way out of Luhan’s room and down to the huge corridors, turning to the main stairs which lead to the hall, where everyone was waiting for them.

“Xiumin, let go of me! Please, I can’t—”

“You can, I’ll stay beside you until the end, I promise.”

***

Luhan sighed, nervously fiddling with his ‘bowtie’ as he switched his gaze between the marble floor and his neatly cleaned black shoes from time to time, not daring to look up. He just wanted them to leave him alone and to run upstairs to hide under his blanket in his room. But he couldn’t, since his dad was holding onto both of his shoulders, while standing behind him. He glanced to his right, where Xiumin was sitting at one of the tables, looking at Luhan worriedly. He felt bad for Luhan but couldn’t do anything, only showing him a thumbs-up and mouthed an ‘it will be okay’ towards him.

When his father announced him that he had to meet someone, he said Xiumin couldn’t come with him because it was ‘family business’.

His father was busy chatting with a man, called Mr. Oh and his mother seemed to also having a good conversation with the strange man’s wife. They were not paying attention to him at all, then why couldn’t he just leave already? He started to feel nauseous, little sweat drops were forming on his forehead hidden under his bangs.

“Oh, here you are!”

Luhan tore his gaze away from the floor and locked eyes with a boy as he lifted his head. He, just like Luhan had pale white skin and dark brown orbs, even though they didn’t show any sign of emotion. Still, Luhan couldn’t bring himself to look away as he stared at himself in the boy’s eyes. He was mesmerized when the latter’s eyelids closed and his long eyelashes dusted his cheeks before they opened up again. The boy looked beautiful with his sharp jaw line and with his tiny mole on his neck above the collar of his shirt. Luhan felt bad for staring quite obviously, but he just couldn’t help it. He wanted to remember every little detail of the other boy’s face, he wanted his fine features to burn into his skull for the rest of his life.

“He’s Sehun, a few years younger than Luhan.”

The boy’s mother broke the silence and then the man continued.

“Say hello to your hyung.”

The boy, Sehun kept staring at Luhan for a while then slightly ducked his head — as a form of a bow, before his thin, pink lips parted and his voice was music to Luhan’s ears.

“Hello, my name is Oh Sehun. Happy birthday, Hyung.”

Luhan’s cheeks turned into a bright shade of red before he managed to break the eye contact and stuttered out a quiet ‘hello’. It was more likely just a mere whisper and he was sure no one could hear it, apart from him. However, he didn’t notice that Sehun’s lips curled into a smirk, for the first time in a while.

Luhan wasn’t able to bear with his embarrassment any longer, so he pried his father’s hands off of his shoulder and quickly ran away — catching everyone off guard. Xiumin, who was watching closely the entire conversation, scurried after his friend — knowing, he’ll need someone to help him to calm down. He was out of breath when he reached the wooden doors of the only room where Luhan spent most of his time, when he wasn’t in his room — the library. He turned the door knob, but it was locked. With a soft sigh, he knocked gently on the door, waiting for any sign of Luhan’s presence. He waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened so he knocked again, a bit louder.

“Lulu, please open the door.”

He mumbled the words as he pressed his ear against the door, though it was impossible to hear Luhan’s light steps. He waited, who knows for how long but eventually he gave up and took a step backwards. Sehun was watching the scene quietly from the very end of the corridor and when Xiumin decided to head back to the ballroom, he strolled over to the door. He kept staring at the wooden thing and was about to walk away when he heard the lock’s clicking.

He froze, waiting for the blonde haired boy to show up but when nothing happened, he brought one of his hands up and placed it on top of the door knob. Sehun hesitated for a few seconds but slowly turned the piece of metal to his right, pushing the door open with a loud cracking sound. It was pitch dark in the room but he didn’t bother looking for a light switch because he immediately found what he was looking for. Luhan.

The older was sitting under the table where he had used to read all the time, his back turned towards the entrace, legs pulled up as he wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin on top of his knees. He walked closer to Luhan and took a seat beside him. As he studied the other’s face, he felt the urge to wipe his tears which were rolling down on his soft cheeks. When the older still didn’t notice his presence, he gently wrapped an arm around Luhan’s shoulder and pulled him closer that the latter’s head landed right on Sehun’s shoulder. Luhan’s eyes shot open immediately and his lips parted, ready to scream, but his voice stuck in his throat and only warm breathe came out as he stared up at the boy in shock.

Sehun didn’t say anything, just poked Luhan’s forehead with his index finger then continued staring at him after he lowered his hand.

“Y-You?”

Luhan blurted out, but covered his mouth with both of his hands as he turned away from Sehun with flushed cheeks. His tears dried now that he stopped crying and his eyes were burning that he had to shut them close as he sniffed quietly — hating the fact that he probably embarrassed himself in front of the other even more. Luhan was waiting for the younger to pull away, but he stayed still, his arms still around his tiny shoulders. Yes, Sehun was hugging him now and he felt the other’s breath tickling his cheek. When he turned his head back, his face millimeters away from the other. His cheeks flushed even more — if that’s possible — and tried to push himself further from Sehun. However, the latter leaned forward, bringing his face even closer to Luhan’s and pressed his lips against the blushing boy’s.

It lasted only for a second, but it seemed like an eternity for Luhan. He wasn’t sure it was a whine or a cry what left his mouth when he managed to break away from the younger. As much as he wanted to run away, he couldn’t bring himself to move. His whole body froze, while the warmness of Sehun’s soft lips still lingered on his own. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what had just happened but his brain couldn’t seem to comprehend it just yet.

He just stared in front of himself, still dazed that he didn’t even notice that Sehun was long gone and he was alone in the dark room.

***

Luhan swore that summer only lasted for a few days as his legs were dragging himself forward slowly in the nearby park. He was sure about his statement when a chill ran down on his spine as the wind blew past him, probably sweeping away the very last trace of summer.

It was officially autumn now and Luhan let out a heavy sigh, which meant this should be handled as a very serious issue — not that the said boy could do anything about it. It also didn’t help when a tiny red-turned yellow leaf set itself onto his shoulder.

He felt like scoffing at the thought of seasons are exactly the same like the people in his life. They were both coming and leaving after a short period of time. Also, it annoyed him that how people can complain about summer being too hot but when the first snowflake made its presence for the first time during winter, everyone suddenly missed summer.

Why did we only realize we had lost something when it was too late to turn back the time?

He asked himself and he had to stop and shake his head because these thoughts somehow seemed quite stupid now and he was not sure anymore they were making any sense at all.

That was when he noticed someone a few meters away from him, as a young boy watched the ducks swimming around in the small lake. Unconsciously, Luhan squinted his eyes to get a better look at the said person and he had to blink a few times, because he swore — for the second time that day — that the boy looked exactly like Oh Sehun, except he had blonde hair. The memories appeared in front of his eyes in an instant and he couldn’t help but to clutch his chest through the thick fabric of his coat when the stinging pain in his heart made him wince quietly. He felt so stupid, pathetic and weak. For not being able to let go of a stupid feeling which he wasn’t even sure had ever existed in the first place.

Of course he had grown up already just as Luhan, but even if he was almost four years older it’s still cannot be denied that the younger looked quite mature despite the fact that he had just turned twenty earlier this year. He bit his lower lip because he was not sure that it was really him though.

He was staring for minutes and started freaking out when the younger suddenly turned towards his direction that he quickly diverted his eyes towards the grassy field – though he didn’t have to bother looking for something he could stare at when a little boy bumped into him, against his legs. He was busy running towards his mother as the woman called him then bowed quickly after looking up Luhan while mumbling a shy ’sorry’ with a little pout.

Luhan thought he was cute and just shook his head with a soft smile, almost forgetting about the familiar looking stranger. He snapped his head towards the railing but he was already gone, so he looked around the park but the person was nowhere to be found and Luhan couldn’t spot the dark navy blue coat anywhere what he had just seen moments before.

With a sigh, he decided to head back home because he needed to get ready for his parents’ annual party, like in every year.

***

They felt so embarrassed, especially after his dad hold his opening and also his welcoming, not to mention congratulatory speech on behalf of his own son — who just graduated from college and who, on the other hand, could nowhere to be found, again. His father slammed his fist onto the podium after he finished his speech and the crowd started wandering around in the huge room, welcoming the other guests and sticking to each other for a few more kind words – which didn’t necessarily came from the bottom of their hearts and the smiles they flashed towards the other in front of them obviously screamed fake. It couldn’t be helped, no one really cared though. They were all used to it and knew well already how of these kind of formalities were a must, something which couldn’t be skipped.

“It’s been almost twenty years, do you hear me? Twenty years! Tell me, how long is he planning on doing this with us?”

His father raged while his mother tried to calm him down.

“Mr. Lu, I’m sure he’ll show up soon. He’s most likely in the library, I’ll go and get him.”

Xiumin spoke up before bowing his head slightly towards the parents and turned on his heel, making his way towards the said room — which remained as Luhan’s hideout all over the years.

On his way towards the library, he remembered the time when they were still kids and Luhan met Sehun for the first time. He didn’t know what had happened that night, because whenever he brought up the topic, Luhan turned into defense mode and was not willing to say anything at all. Though he had noticed the faint blush which appeared on his friend’s cheek whenever this kind of intercourse happened. He didn’t suspect anything, because Luhan was naturally a shy guy and he assumed that the other’s presence just made him feel reluctant.

He also remembered the time when it was Luhan’s fourteenth birthday and he was looking for him. He couldn’t find him in the library, so he assumed that, for a change, Luhan was present at his own birthday party. He felt proud that his friend overcame his fear of talking to people and was heading to the hall when he noticed a guy — after a few more steps towards him, he recognized it was Sehun — holding hands with a stranger. His brows furrowed in confusion, he didn’t get why Sehun would bring an acquaintance to someone else’s party. But in the end he just shrugged it off and moved on to find Luhan. That was when he heard that a door was slammed shut from the opposite direction, and Xiumin had an uneasy feeling that it was Luhan’s. Ever since then he couldn’t spot Sehun on the following parties which he and his family were invited.

He reached the well-known room when the memories started fading and he felt bad for his friend, that he had to deal with such unfortunate things like this on his own. He thought it must have been hard for Luhan to talk about, that’s why the latter refused to talk about it even after many years. He didn’t bother to knock on the door, if it was locked he would have to leave anyways. He pushed the cold metal down and he was glad that his friend was mature enough to stop locking himself into places. He was sure Luhan would understand sooner or later that he couldn’t run away from people forever. He took a few steps inside and cleared his throat.

“You should come out for a while, just to make sure your dad’s head won’t burst from any more anger.”

Luhan appeared between two shelves at Xiumin’s left with a book in his hands. He shook his head persistently, not bothering to look up from the obviously interesting novel. He let out a little sigh before nodding his head and slowly made his way out of the room. Before he closed the door, Luhan’s voice stopped him.

“Have you seen him?”

“… No.”

With enough said Luhan hummed quietly and Xiumin left to head back down to Luhan’s parents.

Luhan walked back to the table and he nearly dropped the book when a pair of slim arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of soft lips were pressed against his ear, sending a shiver down on his spine when they moved along in a whisper as the words were formed behind them.

“Seen who?”

Luhan froze. After many years he recognized the voice immediately, even if it was just a whisper. He didn’t dare to turn around because it felt too real to be a dream and if he was right and it wasn’t a dream then he just wished the floor would swallow him instead to face him. He knew he was smirking when his lips tickled his ear again and the arms only tightened around him, making sure to keep him in place.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t remember me, but— I’m glad you do.”

The other spoke up, this time louder — it almost made Luhan wince when his well-known voice sounded so sharp next to his ear. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath before opening his mouth.

“Why are you here?”

The other didn’t hesitate to reply.

“I was waiting for you.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to take what’s mine.”

Luhan snapped his head back — it was a bad idea though — and met with Sehun’s gaze. He managed to turn around and weakly push the younger away from him before he stumbled backwards, dropping his book this time. His legs were shaking and he was scared. Why? He didn’t know. But the last time he saw him, his hopes were crashed so badly that he wished he wouldn’t meet him for the rest of his life. And it hurt even more that Sehun didn’t even realize what he had done. Luhan felt stupid, obviously what had happened between them meant nothing to Sehun. He was just comforting him, but Luhan couldn’t help to think it was more. He was wrong and it was his fault, but he couldn’t bring himself to forgive Sehun.

“What’s yours?!”

Sehun flashed him a devious smile, what made Luhan to shiver in fear.

“You.”

With that, he took a few steps towards the older and stopped when he caught him between the table and himself. He stared down at him, his gaze bore into the latter’s widened doe eyes, seeing the fear and hurt — he knew, he was the cause but why would he bother saying anything when the both of them knew already. Luhan glanced at the door and he followed his gaze.

“The door is locked.”

He heard the other gasp before taking another step towards him. He leaned forward a bit that the tip of their noses almost brushed and Luhan’s eyes got watery as he whispered.

“Go away.”

Sehun shook his head and pushed Luhan onto the table firmly, that he lost his balance and he hit his head into the hard wooden table with a loud yelp. He didn’t have time to sit up because Sehun hovered over him and pressed his lips against the latter’s roughly. Luhan tried to push him away, but Sehun grabbed both of his hands and pushed them over Luhan’s head, holding them tightly against the table. He nudged the latter’s knees apart and stepped between them while forcing Luhan to part his lips before slipping his tongue inside the older’s mouth. His tears smeared over his cheeks and Sehun could taste them on his lips after he pulled away. He didn’t let go of Luhan’s hands only just pressed his forehead against the other’s, listening to his shaky breathing.

“I hate you.”

Luhan whispered as fresh tears rolled down on his red tinted cheeks, his lips trembled as he bit his lower lip to suppress any sound threatening him to slip from his throat.

“I know.”

Luhan choked out a cry in despair, he hated himself for missing the other’s touches so badly. He had been waiting for so long. He hated Sehun for waiting for so long. He hated him because he still loved him, even if he tried to deny it, he couldn’t. He feared to face him, because then his secret would be exposed and he couldn’t do anything about it. He was tired of pretending he was over him.

Luhan lifted his head and crashed his lips against Sehun’s, closing his eyes when the younger responded to the kiss and pressed their lips against each other harder. He let Sehun’s tongue explore his mouth, ashamed that every little flick would made him moan if he didn’t control himself. He shivered when he felt Sehun’s palm against his stomach, slowly sliding upwards along his chest and pushing the thin shirt all the way up as well with his arm. When Sehun broke the kiss, Luhan arched his back with a faint moan as the younger’s delicate fingers found one of his nipples.

Sehun teased the little bud while brushing his lips along Luhan’s perfect jaw and then down on his neck, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, burning red mark onto his flawless, white skin. With his free hand he tore open Luhan’s shirt that it made the latter flinch slightly between soft gasps. With a smirk, he dragged his teeth along Luhan’s perfect collarbone, following the shape until he reached his shoulder and ran his tongue along the bite marks before bringing his head back up to face the older — whose eyes were closed now and his breathing became uneven.

Sehun glanced to the side and his smirk grew even wider when he saw the messily tied bowtie lying on the table.

“You still don’t know how to tie it properly, hyung.”

Luhan felt his cheeks burning when Sehun took away his breath with the next kiss, his bruised, plump lips melting with the younger’s thin and soft ones. Since Sehun let go of his hands long ago, he wrapped his arms around his neck tightly and ran his fingers through the neatly styled blonde locks, tugging on them when Sehun sucked on his tongue and his moan were muffled against his lips. The kiss was gentle yet firm and Luhan didn’t want to pull away even when his head became dizzy from the lack of oxygen. One of Sehun’s hands cupped Luhan’s cheeks while the other one was busy undoing and removing the latter’s pants. He pressed his palm against the older’s erection and wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft through his underwear before stroking him in a teasingly slow pace. Luhan threw his head back as he whimpered loudly from the pleasure Sehun was giving him. His hips unconsciously bucked upwards, meeting the younger’s strokes and he let out a frustrated whine because the teasing was driving him crazy. His breath hitched when Sehun removed the last piece of fabric and the cold air hit his sensitive member.

Sehun pulled his hand away and Luhan was a writhing mess under him — his body was screaming for Sehun to devour him. With a groan, he messily tugged down his pants along with his underwear before pushing the latter’s legs up to his chest, spreading his ass cheeks with his hands.

“I’m sorry…”

Sehun whispered before forcing his erected tip inside Luhan’s tight hole then his whole length as he hovered over him, wrapping his arms around the other’s fragile waist tightly. Luhan arched his back even more and let out a painful scream as Sehun nearly tore him apart. The tears started falling down on his cheeks again and the unbearable pain made him numb, almost paralyzing him. Sehun captured his lips softly to muffle his sobs, gently wiping his tears away with his thumb.

“I’m sorry.”

He whispered again and brought his hands back down, rubbing small circles around his hip bones to sooth the pain while leaving little kisses along Luhan’s neck.

As Luhan somehow relaxed his body, he wrapped his legs around Sehun’s waist and pulled him closer — clinging onto him as he dug his nails into the younger’s back when he slowly pulled out of him. His head fall back and he sank his teeth into his bottom lip to suppress another scream when Sehun slowly thrust back into him. He shut his eyes closed tightly, muffling his cries as he felt his walls swallow Sehun’s length every time he buried himself deeper and deeper. His vision became white when Sehun’s tip brushed on a bundle of nerves inside of him and his body jerked upwards, releasing a lustful moan.

His hips began the move as Sehun kept hitting that certain spot harder and faster as he picked up his pace. Sehun tightened his grip on Luhan’s waist, snapping his hips forward rougher until the latter was chanting his name louder and louder in every minute.

“Sehun—”

The older cried out as Sehun wrapped his fingers around his leaking and abandoned member, stroking him and rubbing his tip with his thumb in circle motions. It didn’t take long for Luhan to came hard all over Sehun’s hand and his stomach, clenching his walls around the younger’s shaft that pushed Sehun to release himself inside of Luhan.

The older shivered between moans while Sehun kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm then slowly pulled out of Luhan — covering him with his coat and sitting beside him on the table after pulling up his pants. He gently pulled Luhan closer, leaning his head onto his lap as he tucked the coat around him securely and wiped his sweaty forehead.

When he thought the older had already fallen asleep, he was slightly taken aback when he heard him mutter against his stomach as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Aren’t you supposed to— do these things after you’re forgiven?”

Luhan peeked up at him with flushed cheeks then hid his face again with a huff.

“I thought you’ll forgive me sooner this way.”

“You’re late and you’re not forgiven.”

“Yet.”

When Luhan huffed again, Sehun’s lips curled into a small smile.

“I still hate you though.”

“I know, I know.”

Sehun let out a little laugh and leaned down to brush Luhan’s hair out of his face before placing a soft kiss onto his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> So hello everyone, this is my first story here and I hope you'll like it! ^^  
> Feel free to comment because comments are always appreciated and inspiring for authors, at least I think so~  
> ___  
> fancyhollow.livejournal.com


End file.
